Seven (character)
Seven or 7, is the Numberblock made up of 7 blocks, each a different colour of the rainbow. He has 7 lines of rainbow hair, as you can see. 7 is the first odd number who is male. 7 first appears in the episode with the same name. He is voiced by David Holt. Appearances *''Seven'' (debut) *''Eight'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off '' *''Odds and Evens'' *''Fluffies'' *''The Two Tree'' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' Total number of appearances: 14 Prototype Design Gabe Sotillo's original design of 7 is violet (Purple) like when he first appears, but is a female and has lavender lips, dark purple heptagonal eyes, and no hair, but she likes rainbows. Trivia *When 7 first appears in his debut episode, all his blocks are violet (Purple). But a rainbow turns all his blocks rainbow-colored. *7 is the biggest prime number in the second part of Season 1. *7 is the second Numberblock to have something on his head, which is a rainbow hair, the first being 3, wearing a red 3-pointed crown on her head. *''The Three Threes'' is the only episode in which 7 does not speak, but there's a mistake that 9 sounds like him in one clip. *7's debut eponymous episode is the only episode in which he is the biggest number. *7 is the fourth Numberblock who speaks in a foreign accent, which is Welsh. *''Just Add One is the only episode in which when 7 is arranged 1+2+2+2, his face is below his top block. *His voice actor, David Holt, also voices 9. **His voice actor also voices: ***All the male Alphablocks from Alphablocks ***Shere Khan (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Steggy (Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs) ***Kaito, Robot Tennts (Hot Shots Tennis) ***UK version of Nick Jr. Face *7 is revealed to be Gabe Sotillo's (Punchcar63) favorite Numberblock. *In the Cbeebies Magazine Issue 113, Seven's Fact File mistakes him as a girl. Quotes *"I'm the luckiest Numberblock in the world."'' *''"That was lucky!"'' Counterparts *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) - Both make rainbows. *Lady Rainicorn (Adventure Time) - Both make rainbows. *Rainbow Unicorn (Disney's Inside Out) - Both have rainbow hair, but Rainbow Unicorn has a rainbow mane and tail. *Numberjack Seven (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name and make rainbows. *X (BFDI) - According to the animation "X Finds Out his Value", his value turned out to be seven. *Toby (Thomas & Friends) - Both have the same number. *7 Noom (DragonBox) Both have seven blocks tall and the same number of eyes. *Rainbow Rae (Gus The Gummy Gator) - Both are colourful. Gallery S2 E2.PNG |Seven singing in "Seven" S2 E12.PNG |Four Sevens in "Fluffies": "We feel so lucky!" 7 dog.PNG |7's horizontal form S2 E7.PNG |Seven and Three on the moon in "Blast Off" Seven's Fruit Face.png|A fruit face in Seven's hands 7.png|Seven in vertical form Sleeping_7.PNG|Seven sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Prime Numberblocks Category:Male Category:Males Category:Numberblocks voiced by David holt Category:Multiple Of 7 Numberblocks Category:Characters with different accents Category:Heptagon Numberblocks Category:Lucky Numberblocks ���� Category:2017